


Cold Steel, Hot Blood

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Cyberpunk & Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games), Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 2077, Cyberpsychoisis, Cyberpunk, F/M, Fdom, Heist, Rape, Riding, interface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 4
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Cold Steel, Hot Blood

[F4M] Cold Steel, Hot Blood [Cyberpunk] [2077] [Fdom] [Rape] [Fdom] [Interface] some hints of [Cyberpsychoisis]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify, or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Unusual SFX Recommendations (Please use whatever sounds you want or ignore them entirely. I’m adding these links, so you don’t have to spend time finding them.

Cyberblades Popping Out/Sheathed (Clip has numerous examples of swords being drawn and re-sheathed):  
https://freesound.org/people/Timbre/sounds/103134/ 

Elevator Door Opening/Closing (2 options):  
https://freesound.org/people/GilPS/sounds/241762/  
https://freesound.org/people/Trautwein/sounds/262574/

Machine Noises for Elevator Running:  
https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/385943/

Sci-Fi Door:  
https://freesound.org/people/squidge316/sounds/404921/

Woo! [laughter] We made it. I can’t believe we made it!

[Kissing noise]

That? Oh, I’m just happy to be alive, tiger. [Laughs]

That was some shit though, wasn't it? Come on!

[futuristic door noise, elevator noise starts]

No, we're good. I've got a place in this complex. I keep it to lay low exactly after jobs like this. We'll be safe here.

[laughs] No, it isn't off the grid, per se, but it's all under a stolen id from a corp that barely exists anymore. Loosen up, baby. The job's done. 

[futuristic door opening noise]

Come on, this is my floor. Turn right, and I'm the first door on the left. 

[futuristic door noise, smaller opening, and closing]

[laughter, full, happy] It's not big, but there's food and whiskey. It's not a bad place to spend a day or two with a friend. 

Come on! We made it! Smile a little. 

There you go. 

(A little more tender, caring) Oh, I see, you've got the shakes. It's normal after you see your first action. Go sit on my bed. 

[sound of a drink being poured]

Here. It's Suntory Hibiki, 2055. A gift from a corporate client. Drink up.

There you go. Just let it do its magic. 

No, I'm not upset. Why would I be?

Oh, *that*. You look so confident most of the time it's easy for me to forget how green you are with combat ops. You're a great netrunner, though. I’ve never seen someone so fast.

So, the plan fell apart at about the halfway point. The plan *always* falls apart somewhere. The rest of it is just improvisation. Sure, maybe you could have bypassed the secret alarms on the 53rd floor, but neither of us knew that they were there, and they sure as shit weren’t in the specs that the client gave us. 

Like I said, it happens. Besides, I was getting bored with all that sneaking. [laughs]

You did well, though. Especially for a virgin.

Excuse me, a newb. [laughs]. When the blades came out, and the blood started to flow, you kept working. Even when the bullets were flying, you kept your cool and broke the high-security safe. And we got the chip.

It doesn't matter what it is, not really. We have it, and we're going to get paid for it so long as we’re careful about the hand-off. We just need to watch each other’s back. And I know you like watching mine already. [Sultry laugh]

I'm curious about something, though.

After I got shot, I was trying to fire up my Adrenal Amplifier, but it didn't work. You heard me swearing about it, right?

(Playful) Did I feel you logging onto me there, for a moment? 

I thought that was you in there, activating me. [sultry laugh]. Well, you got the fucking implant working, which let me save us both, so, that was quick thinking on your part. 

(Disturbingly chipper, unaffected) Yeah, I *did* kill a *lot* of people. [giggles]

I mean, I don't do these jobs just to drop bodies. I'm not *sick*. I do them because I'm good at it. I keep my cool in a fight, and I shoot straight and more often than not, my team members make it out with me. 

Not gonna lie, though, the killing, it does something to me. Gets me all fired up. In more than one way.

Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about. All that splatter and screaming and terror and near-death? It's the best aphrodisiac in the fucking world.

So, how about it? I'm hot, and you're cute, and we can interface in a lot of fun ways. 

What's that? You got a girlfriend?

Hmmm. That was the wrong answer.

I bet you two aren’t that serious, are you? Not serious like the sexy street samurai in the room with you right now is, in any case.

[laughs] I didn't think so. Text her and tell her that you're dumping her. 

(Coldly serious) You heard me. Either you tell her your way, or I can tell her later, my way.

(Happy) Good boy. I tend to get a little territorial about men who've been inside my systems. I'm not very good at sharing. [Laughs]

(commanding and aroused) Now, take off those clothes. I want to see all of you. Ports, chrome, flesh, cock. Everything.

Aw. It's cute that you think that you have a choice. 

[sound of cyberblades springing from her arms]

Oh, my blades? Sometimes they come out when I'm being denied something that belongs to me. Especially something cute and warm and sitting right on my bed. 

[sultry laugh] There, that wasn't so bad, was it?

[sound of cyberblades being sheathed]

Here let me help you finish that drink.

[drinking noise, the sound of glass breaking] 

Get on your back. I'm going to fuck you now, and I won't be gentle. I hope you like it rough.

Hmm? You look surprised.

Oh, I guess this is the first time you've seen someone who's been cut as much as me, isn't it? I've got chrome and bioenhancements all over. And inside, in places you can't see. The tits and tats are real though. [Laughs] 

Yeah, of course, you can touch them. [laughs] It's different then the porn VR you see with all the artificial lights and imitation skin. I think it's better this way. Hold still while I…

[moans] Fuckkk...like take now, for example. You can feel my hot, wet pussy grip you tightly, but...

[Sex starts here. She's pretty ruthless but also wants to make sure he feels good. It gets a little weird later but feel free to make as many noises as you think are appropriate]

The hands that are on your throat are cold titanium. Impersonal. And those blades could come out at any time, couldn't they? Even by accident...

That feeling, riding that edge between life and death, pleasure and pain, man and machine? That's where you live now. No more desk work for you, stud. No remote hacks with low risk and no reward. 

You’re…in my bed now…and we’re a team…fuck…god you know how to work that thing, don’t you?

I…I love toys and synthetics as much as the next girl, but…nothing beats a cock when the man behind it wants you…and needs you…

You need me like I need you. I see it in your eyes. 

Say it. 

Say it, goddammit. Say that you need me. I need to hear it…I need to know at least one person gives a shit…

Fuck…yes…again. Say it again!

I need you too, baby. I do. 

[Sex pauses]

Wait, I need to stop. Just for a moment. I want to try something with you.

This is something special. I bet you know what it is, don’t you?

Clever boy. That’s right, it's a Sensory Overlay Interface. Very expensive and *very* illegal. But well worth it for recreational purposes.

I’m just going to jack one end into my targeting port and let me just push the other end inside your main interface…there…good boy.

Oh wow…yeah…yeah…can you feel me feeling you? 

Good…

[Sex starts again]

Oh, god…you’re so good…you feel so warm and alive and…scared…but don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you…

Now I need you to cum…please, please…let me feel you fill me. I need it. I need to feel you filling me please please, please…

Oh fuck, I feel you I feel it. I’m going to cum, baby, cum with me, in me, fill me, fill us…oh, fuuuck!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Laughs] I bet you've never been fucked like that before, netrunner.

Honestly…I’ve wanted to do that since we first met over that drink to go over the plan and negotiate. You could have asked for a 90% share, and I’d probably have agreed for a chance to ride that dick. [Laughs] It would have been worth it, too. 

(Nervous or embarrassed) Sorry I got a little…um, scary back then. It sometimes happens, after a fight. It’s all the chrome and shit. It fucks with your brain. 

I’ve never hurt anyone I’ve cared about, though, and I care about you. 

It just so happens I need a semi-permanent partner, someone who knows how to hack fast and think faster. You wouldn't know anyone like that, would you?

Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you. I'm starting to get attached, so it wouldn't do to let you die now. And you'll take care of me too, right? Keep all of my parts well lubricated and in good working order? [laughs]

Good. I’m glad we’re in agreement. Netrunner, I think this is the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
